hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifestylez ov da Poor
Lifestylez ov da Poor & Dangerous 'is the debut album by American rapper Big L, released in 1995 on Columbia Records. After being discovered by Lord Finesse, Big L signed with Columbia in 1993 and started work on the album. Recording sessions took place mostly at Powerplay Studios in Queens, New York from 1993 to 1994. Production was handled by Buckwild, Lord Finesse, Showbiz and Craig Boogie. The album features appearances from a young Cam'ron (credited as Killa Kam on "8 Iz Enuff") and Jay-Z (on "Da Graveyard"). The album debuted at number 149 on the US ''Billboard 200 and number 22 on R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, but did not chart internationally. Lifestylez ov da Poor & Dangerous spawned three singles: "Put It On", "M.V.P.", and "No Endz, No Skinz", the first two both peaked within the top 25 on the US Hot Rap Tracks and Hot Dance Singles Sales. Upon the albums release, the album received average reviews from music critics, earning praise for Big L's lyrics, but not for the production. As of August 2000, the album has sold 200,000 copies, according to Nielsen Soundscan. Due to Big L's murder in 1999, it is the only album released by him during his lifetime. Track listing Credits *Engineer: Chris "Conman" Conway. *Engineer (assistant): Jon Shriver, Chris Irish, Dino Zervos, Mack Robinson. *Recorded by: Chris "Conman" Conway, Tony Smalios (track 1, 6). *Mixed by: Chris "Conman" Conway, Rich July (track 1, 6). *Mastered by: Tony Dawsey. *Art Direction & Design: Michelle Willems. *Photography: Danny Clinch. *Styling: Girard Hunt. *Make-Up: Nzingha Gumbs. *Legal Representation: Bruce Jackson. *Management: Diane Richards. Album liner notes Much love to my family and to all my people from Uptown and all over. Good lookin' out to the whole Columbia staff, my manager Diane Richards, and the entire NFL Crew. Gotta say thanks to all the members of Diggin' in the Crates, especially my man Lord Finesse for givin' me my first taste of wax in '92 and for going out of his way to put me on. Peace to Kid Capri and Major Chubby for representin' on my first single. Rest in peace Kerry, Nate, Tall, Glen and Big Sid - Big L and the entire NFL Crew still love you. Thanks to everybody else that deserves to be thanked. – Big L Samples '''Put It On * "It's a New Day" by Skull Snaps * "Vibrations" by Buster Williams M.V.P. * "Stay With Me" by DeBarge * "Just Rhymin' With Biz" by Big Daddy Kane feat. Biz Markie No Endz, No Skinz * "4 Aces" by Louis Bellson, Shelly Manne, Willie Bobo and Paul Humphrey * "Rubber Jam" by The Rubber Band 8 Iz Enuff * "School Boy Crush" by Average White Band * "The Dream" by Dollar Brand * "Soul Travelin' Pt. I (The G.B.E.)" by Gary Byrd * "UFO" by ESG All Black * "Cucumber Slumber" by Weather Report Danger Zone * "The White Man Brings Drugs Into Harlem" by Malcolm X Street Stuck * "The Mixed Up Cup" by Clyde McPhatter * "Witch Doctor's Brew" by Magnum (Funk Band) * "My Thang" by James Brown Da Graveyard * "Friday the 13th Original Theme" by Harry Manfredini * "Represent" by Showbiz & A.G. Lifestylez Ov Da Poor & Dangerous * "Nautilus" by Bob James * "Dialogue by Roy to Aretha" from Bucktown I Don't Understand It * "Wah Wah Man" by Young-Holt Unlimited Fed Up With The Bulls!@# * "Between the Sheets" by The Isley Brothers * "Blues and Pants" by James Brown * "Ain't No Half-Steppin'" by Big Daddy Kane Let 'Em Have It L * "Rainmaker" by Harry Nilsson * "Nautilus" by Bob James * "The Symphony" by Marley Marl Category:Big L albums Category:1995 albums Category:1995 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Buckwild Category:Albums produced by Lord Finesse Category:Albums produced by Showbiz Category:Columbia Records albums Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Underground hip hop albums